Kong Father
'Kong Father '(コングおやじ Kongu Oyaji) is a gag work by Fujio Akatsuka and Fujio Pro, serialized in Weekly Shonen King through 1976 to 1977. Overview Marketed as a Fujio Akatsuka version of the King Kong tale, this gag feature centered around an ape-man known as Kong moving out of the jungle to Tokyo, bringing his young son along with him. However, whenever Kong encounters trouble or gets angered, he will quickly show off his ferocious and destructive strength to handle the situation. Characters See also: List of characters in Kong Father In addition to these notable characters (recurring or guest), The Police Officer with the Connected Eyes plays the usual recurring police role in this title and Ryunoshin Hattori is seen at one point as a background presence. Moguramaru is also seen in a rare appearance past the early 1970s, as a mole man that the ape-men have to deal with. Kong Father Our protagonist. His strength is enough to break entire doors (and steps) off their foundation, bend a gun into a knot, and to do far more destructive things if he so desires. He designed his own treehouse home by stealing others' belongings for its creation, even down to the very food. Though he can fully speak, he ends his sentences in "Guwaa~" The citizens of Tokyo often end up grievously injured by Kong Father, but there is little they can do against such a force. In the final chapter, Kong Father is interrogated by a rather persistent officer (Kaoru-chan) who winds up taking pleasure in Kong Father tying him up and whipping him and seems to get thrills from the ape-man's violence. In the end, Kaoru reveals himself to in actuality be a phoenix that was testing Kong Father, and Kong Father departs back to the jungle on the phoenix's back (but Kong Son is left behind and forgotten, yelling and chasing after the two). Kong Son The child of Kong Father, who has less fur in comparison to his dad but is still a quite-ape like boy, at first only speaking with "Kyaa! Kyaa!" but showing himself to be capable of fluent speech as well, and speaking more coherently more often through the series. Rather than his father's sharp, jagged ape teeth, he is characterized by a large, three-toothed overbite. Over the course of the series, he also becomes more humanoid-looking when compared to how he appeared early on (especially in the first chapter). In a "feature film"-style chapter, he stars as a young human man named John, while Kong Father plays his boss. Serialization *Weekly Shonen King: 1976 #52- 1977 #52 Only the first 14 chapters were reprinted when the series was collected in tankobon edition, however this was eventually rectified in its eBook release with the entire series finally being represented. Reprints *Hit Comics: 1 volume *Shogakukan: The Hit Comics volume was digitized for the Fujio Akatsuka Complete Works DVD-ROM release, with print-on-demand version available through ComicPark *eBookJapan: 3 volumes, with previously-unreprinted chapters and color pages restored External Links Category:Manga Category:Gag works Category:1970s works Category:Works serialized in Weekly Shonen King